


Voracious Appetites

by fandramatics



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: The Draculas have an intense morning.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Voracious Appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mood_adlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mood_adlock/gifts), [explodingnebulae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/gifts).



> Hunger was meant to have four parts, however, after writing the first two parts, the other ones were giving me a hard time. I asked Jay for advice, she misunderstood my words and accidentally gave me the filthiest ideas, so I decided to use the last of the Hunger prompts and Jay's accidental prompt.  
> This is the result.

The soft fabric of the pillow caressed her cheek when she moved forward, the scent of his expensive perfume invading her nostrils as the proximity made it stronger to her senses. She opened her eyes revealing clear irises who watched the older vampire sleeping, her pupils widening as she studied his sleeping figure.

Count Dracula laid stark naked in their bed; his dark chest hair a temptation that made her fingertips tingle with the urge to touch him. The sheets covering his lower half merely adding to the appetites growing in her.

Agatha Van Helsing, the Dracula Countess, sat. Her orbs savored the sight of her husband before a hand touched the fabric and she slid the offending blanket away. Now, as he laid asleep and defenseless, he was as much of a delectable vision as he was bare and bloodied at the convent gates.

Her naked figure crawled to the space between his open legs. Four lazy fingers brushed against the inside of the Count’s thigh, their owner lowering herself to place a wet kiss on the flesh above his hipbone, her teeth sinking playfully on the skin before releasing it. 

His chest rose and fell as a sigh escaped him, his head turning to the side.

With darkened eyes, Agatha moved up his form, her body brushing against his until she paused to nibble at his earlobe. She inched lower, planted kisses on his jaw, down the curve of his neck, her teeth coming to play once more as she reached his shoulder.

Dracula’s breathing shifted, a low noise coming from his throat, and she felt the first signs of his arousal against her.

A bold, wandering hand reached between them, lower and lower until she had his balls against her palm. She released, touched the back of her fingers up his member before wrapping her hand around it.

The Countess sat, the first stroke of her hand was followed by a second and a third; a salacious rising of the corner of her lips appearing in her features as her husband began to stir.

Her mouth watered and Van Helsing waited no further before moving to take the whole length of his cock in her mouth.

A groan came from deep down the Count’s throat. His eyes snapped open, immediately shooting down to take in the depraved sight of his wife tasting his prick.

A grunt and he reached for her, moved dark hair away from her face, caressed the back of her head, and released an unholy hiss when he felt a powerful suck. “Agatha!”

She paid him no mind, went on. Tongue, lips, and even daring teeth working the length of him. She released him with a ‘pop’ and Dracula had the vision of his cock glistening wet with her saliva and leaking precum. Her hand caught him before a word could be said and the younger vampire spared no effort as she stroked him, her wicked tongue teasing him further at times.

“What--” he tried, breathless, “To what do I owe this delightful surprise?”

Agatha cupped his balls, a smirk appearing on her lips when his body responded to her touch. “I wanted your cock in my mouth.” She gave him a gentle squeeze before taking him between her lips again, her ministrations stronger in their intent. She didn’t release him until he was growling and grabbing at the back of her head, spurting hot semen on her mouth.

She licked him clean before crawling back to her side of the bed and reaching towards her bedside table to catch her phone and check it.

Dracula panted as he watched her naked back, he caught hold of her hips and pulled her close, earning a growl, which he ignored to kiss the back of her shoulder instead. He caressed her stomach, slid his hand lower towards her navel, but the Countess caught his wrist before he could go any further.

He searched her face for an explanation, the way she moved towards the end of the bed being his only answer. His grip tightened and he fought to keep her in place. “And just where are you going? We’re not even close to done here. You took what you wanted, now it’s my turn.”

With the skill only a woman married for too long could have, she escaped his hold and was out of the bed fast; her eyes focused on her phone screen when she spoke. “I’m waiting for an important call.”

The Count sat on the bed, watched as she went inside the closet, grabbed the first of his shirts she found and started putting it on. “You wake me up with my cock in your mouth and you don’t expect me to want to spoil you?”

She finished and shot him a glance. “This isn’t a game, we’re not keeping score. I did what I wanted with you, now I’m done.”

She headed off. He sat up and licked his lips, sighing before he followed her.

Agatha stood beside the black dining table, facing the phone that laid on the surface, going through her messages. The light coming from the window making the shirt she wore reveal her silhouette. A vision that only encouraged her husband further.

Dracula strode to her, caught her hips in a tight grip, and spun her around. He captured her chin and planted a kiss against her lips. It took her a moment to respond to it, but when she did he deepened the contact, placed both hands on the table, and pressed her against it. He reached for the edge of the shirt, then further forward to touch her thighs. Instinct had her parting them open for him and a devious grin appeared on his lips when he broke the kiss.

He met her eyes. “Done, are we?” He cupped her core, two digits parted her folds, and explored her opening. He pulled them away, rose both fingers to eyesight, revealed how they glistened with her juices. “Done?” he provoked, licked her fluids clean from his hand.

The older vampire undid the lower buttons of the shirt, guided fabric away to watch her figure. “You may wait for your call. In the meanwhile,...” he grabbed at her cunt. “I’m taking what  _ I  _ want.”

He knelt, undid more buttons, and guided her legs open further. His digits teased her open, the back of his hand caressed the inside of her thighs, then he got his head between them, allowed his cheek to touch tender flesh and his tongue to savor her from the source with a first flick.

His darkened eyes rose to meet hers. “I’d advise you to sit.”

She was forced to do so when he guided her legs over his shoulders. He held on to her, inched closer, and began to work on her soaked center. Allowing no single drop of her to escape him.

No protests escaped the Countess as her husband bid his time in his little game. He worked her as she did him before, his ministrations taking longer, teasing further, as he made her aware of how much they were far from done.

Agatha had soft sighs escaping her when her phone started buzzing. Her eyes shot open and she reached for the item, the name on the screen bringing her back to reality. She ran her fingers through his hair. “I need to answer this.”

He didn’t stop, merely growling when she tugged at the strands.

“Count Dracula!”

He snapped away, shot her a glare. “You may answer, but I’m not done, Countess.” His nails scraped at her tights as his sinful grin grew. “You’ll have to be quiet.” He went back to it, ignoring any further protests she might have.

His hold tightened when she tried to escape it. She closed her eyes tight and answered the phone.

“Yes?”

The Count smirked against her core.

“Yes, that’s her. Nice to speak to you.”

Dracula released her leg only to pop another shirt button open, then another one. As he did, he kept her from escaping his grip. He rose for long enough to undo the one item she wore and cast the fabric aside, revealing her to him. He ran his hand up her body, cupped a breast, and let his thumb play with her nipple. She caught his wrist, forced it away. He watched her face, leaned closer, and pecked her lips. When she showed no signs of resisting it, he gave her a second one, followed by a third and a fourth.

Agatha broke the fifth one, laid a hand on his chest. “Yes, I read their research on it and wanted to know more about it.” Her digits played with his chest hair, mindlessly; when the sixth kiss came, she didn’t resist it, and he deepened it.

He went for her cheek, then her jaw; trailed down her neck, and continued to her shoulder.

His warm breath teased at her breast and he would have taken it in his mouth had she not stopped him. He growled low, but knelt, settled for placing his lips once more against her core.

The tender flesh of her tight was stained a yellow tone where he had once left a hickey. Dracula smirked at the sight. “I buy you fine underwear and you refuse to wear them even in public. Is it about the money or is it about me having you wherever we are when I find you this exposed?”

She rolled her eyes at him, he sneered.

“I’d believe it was about the money if you weren’t so fond of the books I buy you.”

Van Helsing attempted a protesting move, only to have her leg caught and watch his smile grow.

He tasted her again, hungrier than before, with motions that had her biting down her lip to contain any noises. He took it as a challenge.

Agatha hissed a “Yes,”, her digits playing with his hair. She had to clear her throat and come up with a quick lie to cover it up.

The Count released her and stood. He stole a kiss, inserted two fingers deep into her, muffled her whine in his mouth.

She watched him break them apart, watched his eyes and sneer as he pumped his digits in and out of her; trembled when his thumb stimulated her clit. There was pure sin in his lips when he grinned after feeling her walls beginning to contract around his fingers.

He pulled away, left her burning and empty, and whining. She blinked fast and shot a glance towards the phone.

“Fine, I just stopped my toe,” she shot, much to her lover’s amusement.

Dracula guided her off the table but stayed between her legs. Van Helsing followed his gaze and found him hard, saw the moment he guided his prick and rubbed the head of it against her clit. Her hand snapped to his stomach, to keep him away, but she lacked the conviction to keep him from brushing further against her folds, coating himself in her juices.

He thrust the head of his cock into her and Agatha elicited a sound between a groan and a gasp.

The Countess pushed him away, kept him at an arm’s length as she made up a lie, and managed to reschedule the call.

She hung up, he tried to move forward, but she kept him in place.

“That was important,” she hissed.

“And you still let me eat you out like a dessert,” he pointed out.

“We’re done here. You can take care of yourself.” She headed off, back to the bedroom.

He wasn’t far behind.

“Agatha,” he called.

She ignored him, took off the shirt, and laid on the bed, her back to his side.

The Count licked his lips, tilted his head, and took his place beside her. He moved closer, cuddled her, kissed her shoulder, her back. Agatha felt him hard against her buttocks, sensed his hand sliding up her body and cupping a breast, his fingers working her nipples to hardness.

“Do you know what ‘done’ means?” she shot, yet didn’t move away.

“Something other than you almost coming around my fingers,” he nipped at her shoulder, pressed their bodies further together.

“I told you to take care of yourself,” she reminded.

His nose brushed against her skin and he whispered in her ear. “I’m not done with you, and what a waste it would be to handle it by myself when I can come inside of you, fill you so--”

“You wouldn’t dare to try and impregnate me.” She shot, shifting against his touch, a lazy hand of hers reaching between them. She caught his member, run its head against her folds, yet caught his hips when he tried to enter her.

He sneered, but his words came out breathless. “I attempt it every time we fuck, dear. And don’t play righteous with me, these pretty legs of yours hold me tight enough to keep me from coming anywhere but inside you. For all I know, you’re as invested as I am in producing our spawn.” He bit down her shoulder, rubbed further against her opening.

Dracula caught her thigh, guided her legs apart. He smiled when she aligned him to her entrance.

He sank into her, inch by inch. Agatha sighed, felt his hand return to her breast before he started thrusting.

The Count groaned, kissed up her neck, caressed her nipples. He nibbled at her earlobe, hissed something in Romanian that she didn’t understand, but it made a shiver run down her spine.

He growled, pulled away from her, had her lay back on the bed, and found his place between her legs. Kissed her hard as he slipped inside her slowly again. His following thrusts held no patience, they were strong, desperate, and his noises were just as intense.

The Countess drew him closer, wrapped her legs around his hips, ran her nails down his back before caressing his chest.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air, there wasn’t a word for how it sounded to her ears. Somewhere between filthy and delectable. The bed protested under them.

He hissed, and she approached to whisper in his ear. Whatever lascivious words left her lips, they had him kiss her, her legs tightening around him. She came hard and felt him spilling inside her as the pleasure washed over her.

Between heavy breaths and sloppy kisses, he slipped out of her, earning a protesting whine.

Agatha expected him to fall beside her, but he lowered himself on the bed, down so he could have his head between her thighs once more. She hissed. “No, it won’t work.”

Dracula kissed the inside of her legs, trailed his way to where she dripped the mixture of their fluids. She caught his hair, but it didn’t keep him from savoring her flesh, drinking in the mess they had made.

Her hips tried to escape him, his ministrations blurring the line between too much and her growing need for more. She cursed him in Dutch, yet kept him close with her hold and whimpered when he had her orgasm a second time.

“Count Dracula, that’s enough,” she said, chest heaving.

“If you can talk, it isn’t,” he crawled up her body, kissed her hard. “One day you’ll carry my spawn, dear. Until then I’m more interested in having you too exhausted to remember your name.” He kissed over her collarbone. “We won’t be leaving this bed so soon.”

She began to protest, but he stoled her lips again, silenced her words, and muffled the noises she made as his fingers started caressing her core again.


End file.
